Sayonara Midnight
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: —Sí yo gano, te haré feliz lo que me resta de vida, si tú ganas... Yuri Katsuki, me harás feliz lo que resta de tu vida ¡Lo prometiste! No permitiré que olvides esa promesa. :::Yuri P. x Yuri K. [AU & Posible OoC.]


..

* * *

Promesa y Anillo.

..

—Tú...

— ¿Dime? — Frotó sus mejillas con las mangas de su chaqueta, apartando el sudor y las lágrimas. Dos segundos después, como si no hubiese estado llorando le sonrió.

Su sonrisa le desesperaba, era cálida, era amable y desataba en él emociones que hasta ese momento desconocía. Además, lo que más le desagradaba era ver cómo le sonreía a los demás, aquella sonrisa que le daba a él, la usaba con todos.

Él no era especial.

A pesar de ser el mejor en su clase, a pesar de que él practicaba más que todos ellos, a pesar de ser quien más lo observaba. Él no lo veía, no lo notaba. Sus esfuerzos parecían irse directamente al cesto de basura y sus logros, sus medallas, sus trofeos, no valían nada para él.

Desesperadamente buscaba que él lo reconociera.

Y era molesto.

¿Qué es lo que le sucedía con aquel sujeto ocho años mayor que él?

Sus mejillas sonrojadas se inflaron en un mohín, su nariz también estaba roja, sus manos estaban congelándose, pero no soltaría para nada el pequeño objeto que sostenía con firmeza, incluso si sus manos se rompían al congelarse por completo.

—Mañana regreso a Rusia.

—Lo sé, vamos a extrañarte mucho Yu— Gracias a sus posiciones, en donde él estaba sentado en la banca, por primera vez, rebasaba en altura a ese tonto "frágil chico".

—No pierdas hasta que nos volvamos a ver. — Exigió, interrumpiéndolo.

Tenía mucho camino por recorrer hasta pisar la misma pista de patinaje que él, incluso no sabía si él lo dejaría antes de verse otra vez, él era frágil ante la presión, tenía una mentalidad débil, cedía fácilmente a la derrota y odiaba esa parte de él... porque...

Porque su forma de patinar era hermosa.

Ese pensamiento se quedaría dentro de lo más profundo de su mente, negándose fervientemente a aceptar que él había pensado eso...

—Te derrotare.

Sí, eso iba mejor con él. La frustración que sentía al irse de Japón, la opresión en su pecho al saber que no lo vería más, el jodido vórtice de sentimientos inexplicables en su pecho, era sólo enojo, estaba enojado, porque nunca pudo ganarle a pesar de ser el mejor. Estaba enojado al saber que un idiota que no podía hacer un maldito toe loop, uno de los saltos más fáciles*, le había ganado.

Estaba molesto por verlo llorar de esa manera.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó y su voz se perdió en el silencio, los pequeños sollozos no hicieron más que enfurecerlo.

Le hubiese gustado decir algo para detener sus silenciosas lágrimas, pero no era bueno con las palabras.

Y él ya había tenido bastante de lastima. No necesitaba más aquellas palabras vacías.

 _"Lo harás bien la próxima vez."_

 _"Fue solo un día malo."_

 _"No te preocupes."_

—Si hubieses patinado como lo acabas de hacer, hubieses ganado fácilmente. — ¿Lo ven? Las palabras de apoyo no van con él.

Inexplicablemente sus lágrimas se detuvieron y sonrió cuando sus ojos se conectaron.

— ¿Me viste? — Asintió y observo con cierto gusto como sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas.

Comenzó a patinar porque a su madre le gustaba ese deporte. No fue nada especial, sólo algo en lo que era muy bueno. No le apasionaba, no lo amaba, era solo un capricho para satisfacer a su madre. Y después de la muerte de ella, fue solo una distracción para el dolor, el vacío y la soledad.

Sin embargo, él era diferente. Disfrutaba del patinaje, no era un genio, pero lo reemplazaba con su arduo trabajo y esfuerzo, cada salto, cada pequeño detalle en la coreografía, cada día después de las practicas, después de que todos se iban a casa, él se quedaba una o dos o tres horas más... Una y otra vez cayéndose, siempre levantándose, siempre... hasta desfallecer del cansancio.

Y a pesar de todo ello, había perdido. Cualquier persona se rendiría fácilmente.

—Te daré esto. — Tomo su mano derecha, mucho más grande que la suya, pero delicada y hermosa, cálida a pesar del frió que hacía. Deslizo un aro metálico en su dedo anular.

Un anillo. Simple pero hermoso.

—Te hace más falta a ti.

— ¿Qué es...?

—Es un amuleto, mamá me lo dio cuando comencé a patinar.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡N-no, n-n-no pu-puedo aceptarlo! ¡Es un regalo de tu madre! — Su ceño se frunció mientras escuchaba los peros que le ponía.

—No te lo estoy regalando, te lo presto, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el Grand Prix Final; entonces te lo pediré de vuelta, así que no lo pierdas.

—Pe-pero...

—No quiero que lo dejes antes de que pueda ganarte. — Se puso de pie frente a él, era confortante ser más alto que el pelinegro, aunque de momento solo era porque aquel chico estaba sentado y él de pie. Eso era todo, era todo lo que debía decir, lo mejor ahora era regresar a casa y terminar de empacar. Ahora, la decisión estaba en manos de ese "frágil chico".

Si lo dejaba y tiraba su esfuerzo por la borda, si decidía seguir y trabajar incansablemente.

—¡Gracias! — Dijo mientras pegaba su mano derecha a su pecho. — Definitivamente te lo devolveré, Yurio-chan.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! — Replico sin verdadero enfado, se había acostumbrado a ese sobre nombre, era un verdadero fastidio el llamarse igual que aquel chico amante del Katsudon.

Era extraño, sin embargo, odiaba cuando los demás niños e incluso los adultos lo llamaban de esa manera, pero cuando Yuri Katsuki lo hacía no lo encontraba tan fastidioso.

—Hagamos una apuesta entonces.

— ¿Una apuesta?

—Sí. — El reloj pronto marcaría las diez de la noche, seguramente su abuelo estaba por llegar. Mañana, muy temprano, antes de que el sol saliera, ellos ya estarían partiendo para Rusia, la tierra natal de su abuelo. — Cuando nos encontremos en el Grand Prix Final... si yo gano...

— ¿Yurio-chan? — Yuri observo su pequeña espalda, su perfecto perfil y un sonrojo casi imperceptible, sus labios se movieron rápidamente, susurrando algo en un idioma que él desconocía, ruso.

— ¡Promételo! — Exclamo con fuerza, con un sonrojo más notable en sus mejillas y con una penetrante e intensa mirada impropia de su corta edad.

— ¡Lo prometo! — Yuri fue vencido.

El pelirrubio por primera vez agradecía que Yuri cediera fácilmente ante la presión.

—Bien, — Yurio sonrió con satisfacción, extendió su mano y tomo el mentón del pelinegro, afortunadamente el japonés no estaba usando sus gafas, un obstáculo menos hacia su meta, — tomare esto como un adelanto.

Un beso.

Un beso en los labios, corto, inocente, cálido...

—Sí yo gano, te haré feliz lo que me resta de vida, si tú ganas... Yuri Katsuki, me harás feliz lo que resta de tu vida ¡Lo prometiste! — Yurio delineo los labios del pelinegro aun en shock por el beso anterior. — No permitiré que olvides esa promesa. — Una pequeña y cínica sonrisa se instauro en sus labios.

Ahora tenía una razón para seguir patinando.

—Nos vemos... Yuri.

Yuri Plisetsky se dio la media vuelta y camino sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, con pasos firmes y seguros avanzo.

Yuri toco sus labios, aun sentía la calidez de los labios de Yurio sobre los suyos. Su rostro a partir de ese momento mostró una extensa gama de colores rojizos.

Se dio cuenta también de que era muy tarde para escapar.

 _-Owari-_

* * *

*Según google-sama así es.

Aquí esta esto que salió de la nada en un momento de inspiración(?

No sé, amo demasiado que todos uken a Yuri, incluso el pequeño Yurio. 3

¿Qué tal? Muy OoC, lamento si fue así, también lamento si es que no les gusto... Porque a mí me encantó uwur -y eso es lo que importa XD- Ok, no... Me alegraría saber que fue de su agrado.

Nos leemos.


End file.
